


A Good Reception

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fashion Magazine AU, M/M, This is a little bit random, and crazy, and that's always a good sign, because it has a plot, but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the receptionist at a New York Fashion magazine, and is getting tired with the predictable day, Louis is the chief editor and is very confusing, not to mention his too skinny jeans that show off his bum. Liam is the accountant that’s much too puppy like to harass people into money, Zayn is the model that just wants to become the design artist, and Niall eats more food than he sells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Reception

Harry wouldn’t have said he hated his job, Infact he got a good hourly wage and he wasn’t scolded if he was found to be playing angry birds under the desk. But, his job was boring, the same every day. He would often find himself leaning on the counter of the reception, early in the morning, his pen tapping on the front desk, bored out of his mind. He’d been the receptionist at Belle Fashion Magazine for almost a year now, he liked it here, and he just wished people took him more seriously. Because he was the receptionist, people often talked down to him, as if he were a child, and it was all Harry could do, to just ignore it and continue on like it wasn’t bothering him.

“Harry, good to see you mate, don’t suppose my papers came in from accounting?” Liam, the man behind the finances asked. He was one of the few people high up in the business that actually treated him as a respectful individual. Harry glanced through the few papers in the tray and shook his head solemnly at Liam

“Sorry mate, I’ll make sure I get it to you as soon as it comes, you know how grouchy Josh gets this time of the year” He made sure to give a smile and Liam nodded

“Unfortunately, well thanks anyway” Liam sighed before walking away, pinstriped suit buttoned up and tie looking perfect. That’s just what Liam was like. Harry often got a few uneasy looks for his fashion choices. He’d often just wear a plain t-shirt under his Burberry blazer, and most people in their building wore suits. If he were feeling extra daring, he’d substitute hi timberlands for his trusted converse. Not that people saw his shoes as he was stuck behind the front desk all day. 

“Oi, you” came a voice from behind him, he was about to tell this person exactly where to stick it for being so rude when his eyes landed on a bored looking Louis Tomlinson. Louis was the chief editor of the magazine, and therefore one of the highest people in the business. Harry would watch him float around the offices, small frame flouncing between the models and workers. But, in all his time working for the magazine, Louis had never directly spoken to him.

“Harry” He said to him

“I don’t care, listen, I’m expecting an important call, and there is a meeting in half an hour. My personal assistant called in sick, so I’m going to need you to stall the meeting if I’m still on the phone” Louis said with such demand and authority in his voice that Harry nodded dumbly. In all his time working and daydreaming on how they could meet, this was not one of the ways. He’d thought Louis would be different from the others, Like Liam or Niall perhaps.

“Good. Now hop too it, Henry”

“Harry” He corrected

“Yeah, okay” Louis said already half way to his office. Harry slumped against the counter. Watching the models walk through the hallway. His main reason for wanting a job in a place like this, although no model in the world could compare to Louis, Harry thought bitterly. He busied himself by sorting through this mornings memos, placing them in piles ready to send to peoples desks. 

“Excuse me” A voice cut through the air and Harry looked up to see the male model looking at him with a small smile

“Hello, how can I help?” Harry asked 

“Liam told me that you were a good fella, listen, I’m in need of a favour” He said, Harry nodded, and looked at the man, tall dark skinned and a face people would kill for. Working here always made Harry feel a little inadequate. The only thing Harry truly liked about himself was his curly hair and sometimes even that didn’t seem to like him.

“What can I do?” he asked

“I’ve got a shoot at twelve, but I’m not going to be back here until at least five past, if anyone asks you where I am, make up some excuse and make sure they definitely don’t find out I’m missing a photo shoot for a date” He winked, Harry cracked a small smile

“Sure mate” Harry nodded making a note under the desk with his sticky notes. He added it to the one saying ‘Stall the meeting’. This wasn’t part of his job description, but Harry was a kind-hearted person, something most people looked past or took advantage of.

“Lifesaver, see you” The boy, Zayn Harry now remembers walked off with a small wave. Harry busied himself taking the memos to peoples desks and putting them in the pigeon holes, before making it back to the desk to welcome the board meeting guests that were coming for Louis’ meeting. He directed them into the conference room and turned to walk out. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he spun round to meet Louis eyes again, looking down at him.

“Oh, hi” He said

“No need to stall, you can go back to your desk now” He said taking in Harrys outfit with a little sneer. Harry had opted for his button up shirt and Burberry suit jacket, with extra skinny jeans and his timberlands. Louis turned around and walked away, Harry sighed and returned to his desk.

Harry had always tried to hide the fact he was self-conscious, and act confident. It worked mostly. He had his reasons for having no self-confidence, most reasons being past relationships and boys back in England in general really. He’d always felt uneasy around them as if they were all better than him. They treated him such too.

It just so happened that Zayn got back on time and sent Harry a smile. Harry returned one, even if his eyes didn’t light up, even if he felt that sometimes there was little in life to continue. If anyone from home could see him now, they’d know it wasn’t his true smile. When he smiled he had dimples, but they hadn’t made an appearance for years.

“Harry my favourite receptionist” Lou, the stylist for the models smiled. Lou was another of the staff who spoke to him like a normal person; he greeted her with a small smile as he hopped behind his desk “good morning?” She asked leaning on the counter

“Weird one” He shook his head with a sigh “and long too” 

“What do you say we head down to the cafeteria then, I heard its Hot dogs and Ice cream today” She grinned

“That sounds disgusting” Harry shook his head

“Not together” she giggled “food that goes straight to the hips, it’s okay though I’ll blame it on the baby” she winked

“Always has some deep fried crap on the menu” Harry said with a small frown

“It’s because it’s the best kind of food” She replied 

“Yet by the end of the day the only food to be sold out of is salad, honestly I don’t get why they make good food when everyone here is secretly a rabbit” Harry sighed placing the sign on his desk letting people know it was his break.

“The more for us, if Niall hasn’t eaten it all yet” She winked

“He’s not that obsessed with food” Harry laughed walking around the desk and out of the exit, walking towards the elevator with Lou. 

“So anything happen today, or was it the same old?” Lou asked as they lent against the wall waiting for the doors to open

“Louis spoke to me today, right bossy shit. I thought he’d be different, like in my head I’d made him out to be charming, kind and funny. But, he kind of yelled at me and called me Henry” Harry sighed

“Louis’ Louis. He’s an odd ball… hang on what do you mean in your head?” She asked looking at him curiously, Harry opened his mouth to answer when a new body joined them and Harry and Lou turned in unison to see Louis stood there looking at the Elevator, ignoring their presence.

“So deep fried crap or bunny food?” Lou asked changing the subject, Harry turned away from Louis

“The fuck kind of question is that? We both know we’re going to smother ourselves in oil” Harry laughed

“Harry dear, don’t say something like that in public so loudly, people will think dirty things” Lou smiled. Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly and he cleared his throat

“Right, yeah” He nodded awkwardly “So food smothered in oil it is” He bit his lip as he tried not to giggle.

“Well Harry, I don’t know where you put it all” Lou said poking Harrys chest

“I’d like to say it’s my long workouts in the gym, but I’m afraid I’m a lazy shit who sits at home eating ice cream and crying through out the notebook” He said, Lou and Louis both turned to look at him and he groaned ”I can’t believe I just said that out loud” Harry said, Lou started laughing at him as heat began rising in his cheeks again, why couldn’t he stop embarrassing himself? He wanted to sink into the floor and stay there forever. 

The elevator opened and Harry walked in pressing the ground floor, He hit his head on the wall before looking up again. Louis was stood on the other side, playing with his suspenders.

“Ground floor?” Harry asked him, Louis looked up and nodded before looking at the sign next to him ignoring their presence again.

“So you’re still on for having Lux over this Friday, I wouldn’t normally ask but it’s Tom and my anniversary?” Lou asked. Harry smiled because truthfully having Lux over was something he really looked forward to, his flat got extremely lonely, all the time.

“Don’t mind” He shook his head; Lou smiled and ruffled his curls that bounced back into their normal position. 

“Not got a date lined up? Honestly Harry you need to stop crying on your sofa with your teddy bears and get a date, I’m sure you have plenty of girls lining up to get a piece of your body” She winked, Harry choked on air and it seemed Louis did too, Harry looked at Lou with disbelief

“Um, no” He laughed “Number one, I’m not really sure I’m quite ready for the dating scene, unless the right person came along, I came from England to get away from all that and start afresh, number two, I don’t think you know me as well as you seem to think”

“But you admit to crying on your sofa with teddy bears?” Louis asked with a smirk

“What? No! I mean, they’re only there because of Lux, I don’t cuddle them,” He said cheeks going red as the Elevator stopped.

“So what do you mean I don’t know you?” Lou asked as the doors opened and Louis waked out, Harry and Lou following behind.

“Um, I thought it was a little obvious since the staff party last year when Caroline tried to snog me under the mistletoe and I threw up for the rest of the evening or the time Taylor tried to get my number, so you know I told her I was gay and all” He said looking at his feet with a shrug

“Wait, I thought that was like you trying to get rid of them, you’re actually gay?” She giggled

“Um, well yah” He shrugged

They reached the line that held the food and got into line behind Louis,

“Honestly, that surprises me a lot. You’re not your typical gay guy” She said sounding amused

“That’s a little stereotypical though isn’t it” Harry replied with a small smile as Louis picked up a salad and scampered away quickly “See, Rabbits the lot of them”

“Harry my tall ball of curls, come to eat some good food? I’m fed up of watching them all eat fucking salads” Niall sneered at the woman who was burying a salad

“Yeah two hot dogs” Harry smiled at Lou

“Salad just gets stuck in my teeth” Lou answered

“Want chips?” Niall asked through a mouthful of them

“Is that a trick question?” Harry smirked, Niall patted him on the back and sent him off with an overly piled up plate of chips and a hot dog, giving Lou the same

“He likes us because we’re destined to be obese” Lou sighed sitting down at a table.

Half a plate of food later, Harry headed back to his desk. The day continued much as usual. He continued to sort memos, directed people to rooms and watched Louis from afar. Typical day.

At six he packed up his desk and turned on his ipod on before walking towards the elevator and pushing the button waiting for it to come closer, sticking his earphones in.

His life at his flat was miserable. He lived across central park and a few streets back from his work, about a ten-minute walk. His favourite part of the day was his walk home from work because he’d go and sit in the park and read before retiring to his lonely apartment that was far to big to be just his. He liked to watch people walking around going on with their life, and he liked watching Louis walk home with Zayn the model, looking happy and lively instead of looking like he had an awkward turtle shoved up his arse.

Harry stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor, music loud in his ears, when the elevator opened he walked out of the building waving goodbye at Niall who waved over at him with a smile before continuing to pack up the kitchen. Harry walked across the road and into the park walking to his usual spot and picking his book from his bag.

About forty minutes later Harry looked up to see the park full of children and adults alike, rushing about with smiles on their faces, Harry wished he was one of those people, someone to be pleased with the work he did. But he wasn’t, instead he was a receptionist of a magazine franchise. He wanted to play his guitar. He wanted to sing. And the only days he had off were Sundays, and that was pretty shit.

He caught the familiar figures of Louis and Zayn in the distance and turned back to his book, glancing up occasionally. He felt like a stalker. He looked back down at his book wondering weather to brave one last glaze up and decided yes he did, but as he looked up he caught Louis eyes and looked back down at the book in his hand, well. No more watching out for them.

Twenty minutes later the sun was setting so Harry stood up from the bench and walked off towards his flat, kicking at a stone. He really hated his flat.  
When he woke up in the morning he could already tell he was going to be late, traffic had already started if the honking of horns from outside his window was anything to go by. He proved himself right as he was running into his building at five past six waving at an amused looking Niall and almost bumping into Liam  
“Sorry” He called out deciding that the elevator took far too long to arrive and he was already late so he slammed trough the door of the stairs, running up them two by two while running a hand through his hair and wheezing trying to get enough air into his lungs, holding onto the rails due to his unfortunate habit of falling up stairs if he wasn’t. He reached the right floor with a groan, propelling himself off the stair rail,

He hurried out of the staircase almost tripping over and creating a loud bang, muttering a few choice swearwords that a few models sneered at him for. He was panting loudly, his cheeks red and his hair a crazy mess. He saw a figure standing at the reception desk arms crossed and he hurried over to it, hopped onto and slid over the desk, not bothering to open the door and take up anymore time than necessary, he dropped to the floor with a thump on the other side and picked himself up running his hands through his hair, before turning to face the person at the desk. He didn’t miss the small-amused look on Louis face before it was gone.

“You’re late” He noted and Harry, who was still trying to catch his breath mentally rolled his eyes “Don’t let it happen again” he continued

“Yeah, sorry” Harry said. Louis looked ready to say something else when a female model, Eleanor caught his arm and spun him around. They walked off and Harry dropped his head onto the counter.

The day was long and a bore. He was thankful when Lou walked over to him cheerfully waving at a few people she knew.

“Lunch time Haz, cheer up you’ll turn people away with a face like that” She smiled

“He hates me” Harry whined pushing his fringe back and letting it go

“Who does?” She asked

“Louis” Harry whined, Lou raised an eyebrow at him and looked behind him, Harry turned to see Louis walking to his desk, Lou scoffed and backed away to the water cooler, peering out from behind a large fake plant that Harry hated. Harry grinned at her and shook his head before turning back to where Louis was and jumping, as he was right next to him.

“Hey Harvey” Louis smiled leaning on his desk with a smile that gave Christmas spirit a run for its money, Harry sighed and then an idea came to him and he hid a smirk

“Hello Lewis need anything?” He turned around and grabbed some paper from the trays and placed it into the printer, catching the look of shock on Louis face. Harry mentally high fived himself as Louis shook his head slowly. Harry shrugged before walking out of the desk and into Liams office, leaving Louis to watch him.  
Harry knocked on Liams door and Liam opened it looking tired

“Liam mate, accounts are in” He said handing them over to Liam who sighed in relief, his tense shoulders immediately relaxing.

“So Liam, doing much for lunch?” Harry asked

“Probably file these and eat my sandwich” He shrugged

“Mate, you need to relax a little, come down to the cafeteria with Lou and I” Harry tried to reason with him

“Maybe tomorrow, Harry” Liam smiled

“I’m holding you too that, Payne” he smiled and turned around with a small wave and walked back to his desk, which was now thankfully Louis free. Lou walked up to him and grinned

“You have a crush on him don’t you, how haven’t I seen this before?” She asked with a huge grin

“Shh, anyone could hear you, I’ve heard even the staplers are his evil workers” Harry hissed at her, placing the sign on his desk and walking out of the desk, Lou winked at him as they walked to the elevator

“Oh but Haz dearest, I need to know all the details” She grinned

“What’s there to know, I’ve liked him since I started here and he doesn’t even know my name” Harry sighed

“He didn’t look at you like he didn’t know who you were” She replied as the elevator opened and they slipped in

“Trust me Lou he really doesn’t like me, I mean why would he he’s the- So then I said to her to buy that new conditioner, the one with the proteins because it makes the hair go very soft and it smells really good” He finished as Louis himself walked into the elevator

“So I’m guessing you use that too?” Lou asked sounding amused and looking between Harry and Louis, Harry thought that maybe he shouldn’t have given away that information because Lou wasn’t the subtlest of people he knew. 

“Um… yeah” Harry frowned but nodded

“A girls conditioner” Lou added, Harry glared at her

“It smells good, shut up” He went red, because yes he did use girl shampoo and conditioner but it was all so much better than the mens stuff.

“How I didn’t know you were gay is a mystery, everything adds up now” She grinned

“Smells good,” He muttered under his breath and slumped against the wall, trying to ignore the two others holding in laughter.

“Harry don’t sulk, it doesn’t suit you” Lou grinned

“Don’t be a bitch, it doesn’t suit you” He replied sticking his tongue out at her before running a hand over his face because he honestly couldn’t believe he’d just done that in front of Louis, he couldn’t really believe he’d done it at all really.

“Child” Lou coughed

“Bitch” Harry mimicked her as the door opened and Louis walked out

“So, he kept staring at you” Lou whispered

“What?” Harry asked loudly almost falling out of the elevator

“Calm down” She laughed pushing him towards the lunch line where they queued up after Louis once more.

“So you’ll drop Lux off tomorrow?” Harry asked

“Yeah, at about half six, that’s enough time for you to get home, yeah?” She asked

“Plenty” Harry nodded

“Great, she keeps asking for you, you know” She smiled and Harry couldn’t help but smile warmly because Lou was he closest thing to a family he had here.

“Really?” He asked

“Well I’m guessing Hawwybear is you, so year” She nodded

“Awh, she’s so cute” He cooed before clearing his throat

“Rabbit alert” Lou giggled as Louis took a salad and the two of them shook their heads at each other

“What deep fried shit do you have today then, Niall?” Harry asked looking up at the Irish lad who grinned

“Fucking Pizza”

Harry skipped sitting in central park because he didn’t want to be seen by Louis today, he’d had too many run ins with him, that and it was raining a storm outside and he didn’t fancy catching pneumonia. He definitely couldn’t watch Louis from a hospital bed, so he settled in on his sofa with a glass of wine and The Incredibles playing in the background. 

He fell asleep on the sofa a while later to be woken up at five the next morning by his alarm. He groaned and walked to his shower turning it on and stepping in, because yes he’d already been naked, he liked to walk around his flat naked; there was nothing wrong with that, no matter what the pizza delivery guy has ever told him.

He washed his hair with the feminine shampoo and conditioner and sighed at the smell, it really was nice. He walked got out of the shower and made his way to the kitchen boiling his kettle before putting his normal clothes on and making himself a coffee before walking to work. He really hadn’t thought it through however because it was still raining and by the time he got to work, he was drenched and his shirt was very see through. And to make his day better Louis walked in a moment later and froze in front of him, 

“Maybe you should buy an umbrella” Louis raised an eyebrow, The elevator arrived and Harry slumped against the furthest wall in answer stopping himself from shaking his head to get rid of the water, he wasn’t a dog, and Liam would have a towel in his office. Liam would probably have a war bunker in there if it were allowed. The elevator ride was spent in silence with awkward glances between the two, and Harry was sure Louis was looking at his chest twice when he caught his eye.

The elevator doors opened and Harry shivered dragging himself to Liams office and knocking on the door, leaving Louis to stand at his desk

“Harry, you’re soaked,” Liam said in greeting and Harry grunted in response

“Do you have a towel?” He asked his teeth chattering, Liam jumped from his desk and looked around his filing cabinet before throwing a pink spotted towel at him

“Sorry only one left” He shrugged

“Thanks, you’re coming to lunch with Lou and myself right?” Harry asked

“Okay, sure” Liam smiled

“Thanks again” Harry smiled towelling dry his hair as he walked over to his desk that Louis was still stood behind tapping his fingers on it. Harry pulled the small door open with his foot and walked in to his desk

“Sorry” he said placing the towel down on the desk to the side before looking back at Louis “how can I help?” Louis looked up from the towel to Harry and cleared his throat

“Right yeah, as you know it’s the Christmas party coming up” Harry nodded knowing there was a Christmas party, but not that it was so soon, having only just turned December “I’ve been roped into decorating and I was wondering if you’d help decorate the offices with me” He said quickly

“Um, why?” Harry asked puzzled, why would Louis ask him of all people to help, he didn’t know him.

“You’re um… you’re tall” He said and Harry tried not to frown. Louis was friendly with all the models and one of the qualities of being a model was height. But, why wouldn’t he want to accept, he got to spend time with Louis, the boy he had a crush on that couldn’t and shouldn’t know about, decorating an office for a time of year he hated, for a party he wouldn’t even attend. Oh yes, that was why he wouldn’t want to. 

“Okay, when?” He asked, wait, he’d just accepted? Had Louis brainwashed him somehow? Louis smiled hopefully

“Sunday?” Louis asked, so Harry would also have to spend his free day of the week stuffed up in the building he was at all other days of the week.

“Yeah, okay. Sure” What, Harry say no! He wanted to kick himself, but Louis was looking at him, and talking to him like he was a person

“Cheers, Harry. See you then” and he turned around and walked off.

“You look like you're about to explode” Lou said her voice drifting over to him

“I just agreed to spend a whole Sunday locked up in a room decorating an office for some stupid Christmas party with Louis” He said quietly looking around at her with desperation in his eyes “Help me”

“Yeah, you’re too cute for words, Styles I can also see your boobs, cover up sweetie” she tapped his chest before turning around and walking off

“Some friend you are” He called after her, she laughed and waved.

Harry was met with a grinning Liam at lunch and jumped in surprise

“My face isn’t that hideous” Liam joked and Harry grinned

“Only sometimes, here for lunch?” Harry asked and Liam nodded walking around the edge of the desk and hopping to sit on it. Harry placed the sign and walked to sit beside Liam and wait for Lou. She came skipping over a second later

“Oh mr elusive Liam Payne, who never braves the outside world actually exists” She greeted him

“I walked with you to work this morning” Liam rolled his eyes, Liam jumped off the desk, followed by Harry as the three made their way to the Elevator where Louis was already waiting

“So I’m glad to see your shirt dried babe, I was getting tired of seeing your boobs, would have put me off eating my deep fried crap” Lou said patting Harry on the head

“I have an amazing body, don’t try to deny, even my pizza delivery guy had to admit it after he’d stopped shouting at me” Harry pointed out

“You opened the door naked?” Liam asked as the doors opened and they walked into the Elevator slightly more squashed than usual

“Well, yeah” Harry laughed “He didn’t shout at me for having clothes on now did he” Harry rolled his eyes

“Well, he could if he were a perve” Liam shrugged

“You’d better not be naked when you open the door to me, Harry Styles or I shall not be happy at all”

“I know when to wear clothes” Harry frowned

“Obviously not if the pizza man is anything to go by” Louis said, Harry and Lou looked up at him as he looked away at the sign on the wall and Lou nudged Harry with a smirk

“He’s totally imagining you naked right now,” Lou whispered and Liam spluttered from next to Lou having obviously heard the last sentence, Louis however didn’t seem to have heard, Harry was grateful

“Lou!” Harry warned, his eyes wide

“What?” She asked innocently, Liam looked at them oddly and walked out of the doors as they opened

“I bet he’s thinking of rotten fish to stop himself getting a-“

“Whoa okay, stop there” Harry said pushing her out of the elevator quickly catching up to Liam, They got into line again and Niall walked over to them

“Got a new friend I see, and what can I get you?” He asked

“What’s on?” Liam asked

“Burger and chips or salads” He shrugged, Liam bit his lip 

“Burger please” He said, Niall, Lou and Harry cheered and Harry swore Louis hid a laugh from behind Lou in the queue.

“Hazza my little Cheshire cat, burger?”

“Hey I never told you I was from Cheshire” Harry frowned

“I was talking about the cat, you know from Alice in wonderland… the one that’s always smiling” He said, Harry nodded

“Right”

“Dude that’s creepy, you really are a Cheshire cat” Niall said handing him and Liam a burger making another for Lou.

“More like Cheshire kitten, he’s to cute to be a cat” Lou smiled

“It’s the dimples” Liam laughed, Harry smiled showing off his dimples and he could have sworn a small

“Dimples” left Louis mouth

Harry sat down on his sofa at home, it had stopped raining and the sun was now out, yet still very cold. He was just finishing his coffee when the doorbell rang and Lous voice filled up his flat

“Put some damned clothes on, boy”

“Very funny” He smiled as Lou walked in with Lux on her hip, She was dressed up and Tom was stood on the doorstep

“We’ll be back at ten to get her, have fun” She grinned; Harry took Lux into his arms and grinned as she immediately grabbed onto his hair.

“Have a great night” He called out as Lou left and sighed closing the door “So my little Luxy monster, how about a walk” He smiled and Lux nodded happily.  
He walked down the stairs of his flat, umbrella in his hand just in case and a bag of necessities for Lux, he walked out of the front door Lux chatting nonsense in his ear while playing with his hair

“Hawwy, Hawwy” She giggled

“What is it Lux?” He asked turning to look at her, she smiled and looked away giggling more

Harry rolled his eyes and walked across to the park putting her down and holding her hand as they walked slowly towards the small pond. They stood and watched the ducks swim causally across the water when a body stood next to Harry

“You like it here then?” It was Louis and Harry wasn’t ready for this, he really wasn’t. 

“Yeah, love it” He replied looking up at Louis who was watching the lake, head tipped to the side

“I’ve never just stood around watching the wildlife, I’ve always been part of the traffic” Louis said, Harry looked out over the pond and was faintly aware of Lux hugging his knee

“You should, it’s relaxing” Harry replied

“It’s hard to break free” Louis spoke and then he was gone, leaving Harry to wonder if he’d been dreaming, but the retreating figure walking down the road meant he wasn’t because honestly, who else in the city had a bum as good as that?

Harry walked Lux around more until she was winging, it was late so he picked her up and they walked back to his flat, Lux’s head now rested on his shoulder, small snores escaping her lips.

Lou picked her up later that evening and smiled as she walked into his flat to see him cuddled on his sofa, lux cuddled with him as the little mermaid played in the background. Lou patted his head, whispered her thanks and left Harry to fall asleep on his sofa, the little mermaid still playing.

He got to work a good fifteen minutes early and kind of wished he hadn’t because he had to share an elevator with Louis and It was all he could do not to bound across the space and envelope Louis into him and have his way with him. Instead they both stood there as the sad music played around them, Harry looked up at the speaker with distaste.

“Wonder who thinks of playing this shit, makes me just want to go home and think about what I’m doing wrong in life instead of doing work” Louis said seemingly aware of Harrys mindless scowling at the speaker. Harry looked at him and nodded weakly

“Yeah” He said quietly, and yes, Harry was known for making an awkward situation even more awkward and as Louis began to bounce on his heels he knew he’d managed it again.

“See ya” Louis quipped as they walked out of the elevator and Harry walked over to his desk and slid down the wall. He was well and truly fucked, and not in a good way.

He continued on with his work as usual until someone cleared their throat and he looked up to see Zayn stood there twirling his thumbs absentmindedly

“Hi” Harry said smiling slightly

“Hey, look mate I know you probably don’t want to hear this but please just make a move on Louis now. It’s really getting old and I’m fed up of him whining about how the curly haired re-“

“Hey Zayn, Did you finish the shoot?” Louis voice called across the room, Zayns eyes widened and he cleared his throat

“I said nothing” He said to Harry and turned to face Louis “Yeah, mate and I was just asking Harry here to write a memo to the design department to see if they’d looked at my design yet” Zayn said looking at Harry

Harry wrote the memo down still confused about what had just happened and stuck the memo under the desk looking up to see Louis walking away and Zayn releasing a breath

“Look mate, Louis is as- stop watching his arse and look at me- yeah Louis is stubborn, he won’t make the first move yeah, if he likes you he won’t tell you unless you tell him first” Harry frowned as Zayn walked off turning around “Make sure my memo is definitely read, I think the department think I’m a dumb piece of shit because I’m a model and ignore the stuff I send in” Harry nodded dumbly before sitting on his desk and letting out a breath.

He walked down the corridor and past Louis office, definitely not looking in it to see Louis looking down at his desk, pen in hand and glasses on, definitely not. And continued to the design room. He knocked on the door and a voice greeted him

“Come in, come in” So he did and froze as he saw Caroline sat on the desk

“Ah, Harry” She grinned

“Um, hi” He frowned “Look I have a memo”

“Please take a seat” She smiled, he sighed and walked in sitting down

“What do you want, come back for some more fun” Harry tried not to gag and shook his head

“I’ve been asked to see if you’d got the work Zayn sent in,” He continued

“The model? Yeah, I think it’s in my trash bin. They can’t spell you know, they think they’re all destined for more but they’re all dumb as two shits” She shrugged

“Zayn is different” Harry said “Honestly I’ve had models ask about memos before who can hardly put two sentences together, Zayn is really passionate I could see it, I think you should just take two minutes to look at his work” He said sitting up straight.

“I will on one condition” She smiled slyly

“What’s that?” Harry asked nervously

“Well one dance at the Christmas party, and if it’s shit you can tae me out on a date” She winked, Harry tried not to grimace

“You do know I’m-“

“What will it be, Hon?” She smiled

“Yeah, yeah” He nodded hoping that Zayn was actually a good artist or his life was screwed over. She seemed pleased and got Zayns folder from the bin and opened the envelope. Harry held his breath and crossed his fingers. The next minute he wasn’t sure if he knew how to breathe and watched closely as Caroline flipped through the pages

“Fuck” She sighed, “I hate to say this but, this stuff is amazing. Tell Zayn to come in for an interview on Monday 11am” She sighed, Harry had to stop himself from getting up and dancing with joy just nodded standing up.

“You still owe me a dance at the Christmas party” She winked,

“Yeah” He nodded and walked out grinning

“What’s got you so happy?” Louis voice drifted from behind him and Harry spun around, his smile not leaving his face.

“I managed to get Zayn an Interview on Monday, get out of a date with her and I may need to kiss Zayn for his abilities to draw well” He rushed out

“Right, Zayn will be happy” Louis nodded turning around and walking off. Harrys smile fell a little but he turned around and went looking for Zayn. He found him leant over the desk of a pretty girl with purple hair

“Sorry for disturbing but Zayn good news” He said, Zayn turned around and raised an eyebrow

“You told Lou you’ve got a thing for him and you made passionate love in the wardrobe department” Zayn said smirking

“What, no” Harry shook his head and frowned “I don’t know what you’re on about anyway-“

“Come on mate, it’s easy to see the way you look at him, only you don’t know Lou is pretty much the same, anyway what did you want to tell me?”

“You have an interview with Caroline of the Design department 11am on Monday” He smiled

“Holy shit no way. What did you have to give her?” He asked curiously

“A dance at the Christmas party and a date if your stuff was shit” Harry shrugged “I pretty much had to pray you weren’t crap but yeah, your stuffs obviously great so well done, I have to get back to my desk and have a nervous breakdown now” He smiled and walked off leaving Zayn to jump at the girl happily

Harry returned to his desk and lay down on it face down grumbling into his hands as Lou walked over to him

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked poking his back

“You don’t even care that I’m in distress, mixed signals everywhere, I don’t know what to believe, I’m a mess a complete disaster of a person. I’ve absolutely, utterly, completely, entirely downright got myself into a lot of shit”

“What have you done now, If you’ve tried to steal you neighbours cat again I’m going to kill you” Lou answered

“I want to lick his face” Harry groaned

“Your neighbours cat?” Lou asked

“What? No” Harry groaned, “I want to lick the most perfect fucking humans face but I can’t because I’m me, I’m a wreck. A complete dishevelled mess of a person who can’t bring himself to get off this desk”

“You should probably get off because Louis is watching you” Lou replied “and I think he’s staring at your bum”

“My life is ruined” Harry groaned, “I’m not sure what to do”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go over there and talk to him,” Lou groaned

“And say what? I think you’re Jesus and I want to lick your body” Harry questioned into his hands

“I thought it was his face?” Lou asked

“I want to lick his everything”

“Gross. Niall was wrong, you’re not a cat you’re a dog” she then proceeded in pushing Harry off the desk and he landed on the floor with an almighty crash along with the hole punch and paper that flew everywhere.

“Ow” Harry groaned staring up at the ceiling

“You deserved that, now come along and lets get our share of deep fried crap,” She said poking him between his shoulders

“I’m not hungry, let me lie here and die” Harry pouted as she looked over the desk

“Stop being melodramatic Harry” Lou rolled her eyes. Harry stood up and rubbed at his elbow that now had a pretty bad carpet burn and pouted at Lou

“You didn’t have to push me off the desk” He whined

“You should have got off when I told you too” She smiled grabbing his arms and pulling him over the desk, he crashed to the floor on the other side and rolled over

“I’m not sure but I think this is called domestic abuse” Harry flicked his fringe from his head

“We’re not married babe” She smiled

“I feel sorry for Tom” He replied sticking his tongue out at her

“If you weren’t being so difficult, Harry I wouldn’t have had to stoop to such ways” She replied, Harry stood up and frowned at her

“I’m having a crisis, Lou. And most friends would have helped rather than turned to violence” He said as they walked over to the elevator, most people having stopped to watch them continued on like normal

“What other friends? And I told you to go and talk to him, but no. You’re to much of a pansy to dare to, that’s all I can offer Harry” She replied forcefully and Harry sighed

“Crisis” He responded looking at the ground

“Most peoples crisis consists of money issues or family life not wanting to lick someones face,” Lou pointed out

“It’s not that I only want to lick his face, I’m scared to talk to him Lou. He’ll see me as the appalling, hideous thing that I am. He probably does any way and I mean, I’m a receptionist Lou, I’m a nothingness” He sighed walking into the elevator with Lou

“Harry you’re not appalling and you’re not hideous and you need to stop telling yourself this, you’ve got more to you than ninety percent of these models around, you just need to believe in yourself” Harry looked at her taking in what she said, no one had ever said anything other than what he thought of himself, no one had said anything that proved otherwise.

“Nothingness” a voice whispered and Harry jumped spinning around to see Louis shaking his head looking at the ground with a frown, He wondered for a split second what Zayn had said was true, but it couldn’t have been.

“How long has he been there?” Harry whispered panicked turning back to Lou who was smiling

“Since you were talking about licking-“

“Fuck” Harry groaned interrupting her and resting his head back on the wall running his hands over his face

“Someone needs huggles” She grinned, Harry turned to look at her and sent her a glare, trying to send a message telling her he wasn’t happy about what she’d put him through, she just smiled.

“Fuck off” he groaned closing his eyes and ignoring his urge to jump on Louis that was growing stronger by the second. As the door opened he fled the confines of the increasingly tension filled space and ran to Niall, Niall was always there for him to offer him what he needed most.

“Got anything remotely alcoholic?” He begged

“Nope, sorry. Work policy and all” Niall shrugged

“Give me a fucking donut then, need a sugar rush”

“Sure, sure” Niall grinned “So how’s your crush on Louis then” He winked and Harrys heart sank

“How does EVERYBODY know about this?” He groaned, head hitting the desk

“I’m just wondering, but is it going to become a habit for you to use the desks as a bed?” Louis voice drifted to him and he opened one eye to look up at him

“Only while he’s going through his mid-life crisis” Lou snorted

“Most people just buy an expensive car” Louis shrugged, Harry lifted his head and took the donut Niall was shaking at him

“It’s going pretty crappy Niall” He added slumping off towards the usual table and sitting next to Liam who’d been watching curiously

“You’re pretty head over heels aren’t you, like this is way stronger than a crush” Harry nodded and allowed his head to meet the table once again, only being disturbed as Lou poked him and told him it was time to head back to work.

Tomorrow, he kept telling himself, one day until you’re stuck in the office block with Louis all alone. He definitely wasn’t ready for this.

“Grow a pair Haz” Lou said shoving him in the elevator with Liam

“I’m not a tree” Harry smirked

“That was truly dreadful” She shook her head and the rest of the day found Harry mindlessly sorting memos and distributing them, thoughts about how to handle himself alone with Louis for a day littered across his mind, until Harry frowned, What if it wasn’t just him and Louis alone, what if Louis had asked other people to help too? And he walked home with his tail between his legs, because Lou was right, he was like a dog.

It was about midnight that Harry had yet another panic attack about the next day that found him calling Lou, who answered sounding annoyed

“If this is going to be a usual thing during your crisis you may need to find a new friend” She sighed

“Oh my god Lou, what do I wear?” He asked panicked, pacing his living room like he’d been doing for the last fifteen minutes.

“You’re such a woman, now wear that nice checked shirt, those really skinny jeans and like a coat, maybe a beanie but leave your curls coming out of it because he stares at your hair a lot” She yawned

“He stares at my hair?” Harry asked falling onto his sofa,

“He stares at you a lot but you're too busy picturing you licking his face that you haven’t noticed” She laughed

“You only just found out I was gay Lou don’t act like you’ve known what has been going on in my head” he replied 

“You're right, but I’ve always wondered if Louis had a thing for you, I mean he’s always looking out of his office at you, he thinks no one notices, but wardrobe is next to his office and Lou sees everything” Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair

“Thanks Lou” He sighed

“No problem, good luck for tomorrow and just be yourself and talk to him” She retorted and Harry chuckled

“I’ll try” and with that they hang up and Harry goes to bed feeling a little bit better until he’s awoken by his alarm and he throws it across his room swearing loudly because, it’s Sunday and he’s shit scared.

He gets ready and looks at himself in the mirror thoughtfully, He looked acceptable, and for him that was a compliment so he grabbed his coat, an umbrella, just in case, and walked down the stairs and onto the busy street below making his way across central park that’s a lot more crowded than usual and he kicks at a stone until he’s opposite his building looking up at it with more dread that usual.

Plucking up enough courage he walked across the road and into the building reaching the elevator and deciding against taking it, instead taking the stairs slowly building up his courage with each step. It was only one day, and Louis was only the most perfect human he’d ever met, and yes he was likely to make a fool of himself but that was just him, and if Louis didn’t like him for him, it wasn’t destined to be.

Harry would be whoever Louis wanted him to be, even if Louis put a collar and lead on Harry he’d still do it because fuck he really liked Louis, and he was in way too deep.

Harry reached his floor and walked out of the doors and walked into the boardroom and looked around, he needed to start decorating it as soon as possible, but he couldn’t until Louis arrived. He took a seat on a table and looked at the ceiling, he sighed as the minutes drew on until a large crash made him look to the door

“Sorry, got held up at home” Louis said rushing into the room and throwing a bag down on the front desk, Harry grimaced at the smell of burning “Oh and I may have just accidentally killed some sort of plant out there”

“Erm, hated that plant, what’s that smell?” Harry asked pulling his coat off him, leaving himself in a plaid shirt.

“My lunch” Louis sighed

“I think it may be burnt”

“I fucking know that, I had to spend an extra ten minutes at home airing my flat out” Louis snapped, Harry jumped and bit his lip 

“Sorry” He said quietly, he’d already ruined the day and Louis hadn’t been here a full two minutes yet

“No sorry, I just, I just get angry at myself, didn’t mean to snap” Louis sighed and walked over to a cupboard, Harry hopped off the desk and walked around to the cupboard to see rows of boxes, Louis trying to reach some that were stacked up at the top of a shelf. Harry bit his lip at his unsuccessful attempts and walked into the cupboard

“Want some help?” He asked and Louis sighed and slumped his shoulders nodding almost childishly. Harry hid a chuckle and walked over grabbing the box Louis had been trying to get “Which others?” He asked

“Pretty much all of them” Louis shrugged

“Okay” So Harry continued to retrieve the boxes as Louis looked in them and covered himself in tinsel. As Harry retrieved the last box he placed it on the table and looked around the room to see Louis had vanished, He frowned and walked around the desks until something was covering his eyes and getting wrapped around him, he let out a surprised bark of laughter and pulled the tinsel from his eyes turning around to see Louis stood behind him

“You’d be first to die in a Zombie apocalypse, not once did you look behind you, they’re always behind you” Louis shook his head

“I’ll keep that in mind in a Zombie apocalypse then” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled unwillingly as Louis nodded and turned around looking in the boxes like a child on Christmas day

“They have paper chains,” he cheered and Harry looked into another box and smiled at the baubles

“ I don’t really like Christmas as a general rule” Harry replied picking out a large golden reindeer and examining it

“What?” Louis asked

“I don’t know I just feel its an excuse to give away presents that are more expensive around December time than any other time” he shrugged

“I didn’t used to like Christmas because I used to think it was stealing the fun away from my birthday” Louis said climbing onto a desk to look inside a giant box and Harry wasn’t looking at Louis bum at all

“When is your birthday?” Harry asked curiously as he looked into another box and found cut out snowflakes

“Christmas eve, it sucks because people give me ‘Christmas and birthday’ presents and not both” He said shaking his head and almost falling in the big box “woah” 

“You’re really different when you’re not working” Harry said face buried into one of the other big boxes filled with snowmen ornaments

“Yeah, I get that a lot” Louis replied sounding closer to Harry than before, Harry pushed himself out of the box and jumped as Louis was right next to him,  
watching him curiously.

“I’m quite high up in the business, you know. I have to look intimidating or who the fuck would listen to me, I’m a twenty-three year old who can’t even cook a frozen pizza,” He said pointing to what Harry could only make out to be charcoal by his bag on the desk.

“You know, I’d seen you walking around” He said not mentioning the fact he’d been watching Louis “I pictured you as a nice, friendly funny guy, then when you spoke to me the other day, it was like that bubble I’d created, that person I’d imagined you to be just burst and I don’t know it was weird. But having seen you out of work, you’re exactly what I’d expected, even better because you’re real” Harry said taking a deep breath and looking expectantly at Louis who looked at the ground.

“I suppose I was a prick, I did know your name, though. How could I not when each morning I was met with you leaning over that fucking desk all hipster and-“

“I’m not a hipster!” Harry protested

“And” Louis pressed “Fucking beautiful. I wanted to talk to you, and so I did. Only I made up some stupid excuse, my Personal assistant hadn’t called in sick, hell I even made my work fit around your lunch break so I could hear you talk about random shit, but Jesus Harry” Louis shook his head “I just can’t be seen as the pushover” He sighed

“I get it, I do,” He said as Louis looked at him curiously “I mean I don’t but in some ways, yeah I do”

“You really do talk some shit, Harry” Louis laughed, Harry scoffed and grabbed a handful of fake snow and threw it at Louis with a smirk, They hung up paper chains and tinsel, making each room look like a magical little wonderland, and since they’d talked, it seemed a little less awkward between the two. 

He smiled proudly as they had just finished decorating the small Christmas tree in the main entrance hall where Harrys desk stood and stood back to admire it. Louis stood back too and sighed

“Thanks for helping” He said happily

“No problem” Harry replied trying not to look at Louis too much because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to control his body.

“Well, Party’s on Tuesday and it’ll be the best party so far” Louis sighed

“I probably won’t go” Harry shrugged and Louis gasped

“What, why not?”

“I didn’t want to go last year, but Lou made me and it was pretty shit, I mean I spent the whole night in the loos throwing up” He shrugged

“That was you?” Louis asked grinning

“You try having Caroline trying to stick her tongue down your throat and see how you feel” Harry muttered darkly grimacing, Louis laughed loudly and placed a hand on his shoulder

“You have to come, you just helped decorate the place. It wouldn’t be the same without your hipsterness” He winked, Harry tried not to blush and gulped,

“Hipsterness isn’t even a word” he replied looking away from Louis and up at the tree

“Yeah, so?” Louis asked letting go of Harry and picking up the box on the floor, putting it on his head and rushing off to the board room to put it with the others. Harry smiled and followed and they put the boxes back into the cupboard before closing the door.

“Finished” Harry sighed leaning against the wall

“Wow, I thought it’d take all day” Louis sighed too and copied Harry before looking over at his lunch

“I’m not sure that’s edible,” Harry added with a laugh as Louis hit his arm and walked over to his lunch and poked it.

“Yeah, I think your right. I hope my kitchen is okay” He smiled throwing the pizza slices into the bin

“I would suggest that you got some lunch from the little deli cart in central park but its full of oil and crap and I’ve never seen you eat unhealthily” Harry smiled, Louis looked at him

“I love unhealthy crap really” Louis grinned “just got to keep an eye on my weight you know, my bums already big enough” He joked and Harry had to bite his lip from replying with something along the lines of ‘is it really? Could I touch it to see for myself’ because that was totally in appropriate and he’d never say that out loud. “So want to show me where this deli is then?” Louis smiled and Harry grinned and nodded

“Sure” He picked up his coat, slipping it on and grabbed his umbrella

“Ah so you do own an umbrella?” Louis smirked picking up his bag

“Indeed, I just felt I’d give people a view the other day” He said smirking and wiggling his hips, Louis laughed and they walked out of the room

“That was nice of you, I’m sure everyone enjoyed it, I certainly did” he smirked walking ahead of Harry leaving him wonder if this was actually happening

“Come on Styles, I haven’t eaten anything greasy since my Chinese takeaway last night, I’m dying for a hotdog in my mouth” Harry chuckled at how wrong that sounded and followed Louis into the elevator, the music wasn’t playing this time and Harry sighed with relief.

They made their way out of the building together and into central park; Harry shoved his hands in his pockets because he kept having the most annoying urge to hold Louis hand. He walked over to the deli and picked out his wallet

“You wanted a hotdog?” Harry asked

“Yup” Louis nodded licking his lips; Harry nodded and turned around letting out a breath because fucking hell Louis was perfect. The man who owned the deli smiled at him as he ordered two hot dogs and handed over the money

“Here” Louis said holding out his share of the money to Harry who was holding Louis hotdog out to him

“What?” Harry asked

“My share” Louis replied as if it were obvious

“I got that, but I bought it for you” Harry smiled pushing it to Louis who looked at him thoughtfully

“What?” Harry asked

“Nothing, um thanks?” He smiled taking the hot dog and taking a bite, Harry grinned and bit into his as well

“Can we go sit at that pond? That was nice there, I’ve never actually sat in here before, unless you need to get somewhere?” Louis asked quickly, eyes wide  
“No I mean yeah I mean, yeah let’s go sit at the pond” He sighed closing his eyes for a second, because yeah he was still awkward

They ended up sat on the bench Harry usually read on after work, finishing their hot dog in silence and Louis was smiling happily looking around as if it were all new to him, although it probably was all a new experience

“What do you normally do on Sundays?” Harry asked curiously

“I usually spend it in bed with a hangover from Saturday night, Zayn and I usually go and get pissed to forget about our pitiful lives, although Zayn had a date last night and I didn’t fancy scaring you off with my awful hangoverness” Louis sighed

“Hangoverness” Harry muttered with a smile

“Shut up, at least I don’t use womens hair products” Harry blushed and looked down with a small smile

“Smells nice,” He murmured

“So you say, but I’ve yet to smell it” Louis pointed out raising an eyebrow.

“Go ahead” Harry smirked as Louis got onto his knees and buried his nose into Harrys hair, and Harry was sure his heart was about to dance out of his mouth and perform the can-can for the whole world to see because Louis was pressed against him,

“Hmm okay it’s pretty nice and your hair is all soft” Louis smiled sitting back on his heels and running a hand trough Harrys hair as Harry closed his eyes with a smile “oh my god you really are a kitten” He giggled

“Lou says I’m a dog,” Harry laughed

“You said I was a rabbit” Louis smirked

“Oh my god you heard that?” Harry flushed as Louis nodded

“I did” He smiled

“Oops” Harry grinned, they sat there watching people walking around with families, Harry glanced at Louis to see him looking so peaceful and content that he felt like maybe he was in a lot deeper than he thought.

“What’s the time?” Louis asked, Harry pulled out his phone and frowned at the time

“Half five” He sighed

“Can I walk you home?” Harry looked at Louis slightly shocked before he nodded slowly

“Yeah, yeah okay” They stood up from the bench and Louis followed Harry from the park, their hands brushing on occasion, causing Harry to want to scream and grip Louis hand in his and never let go. They reached his flat and they walked up the stairs until they were stood outside his door

“You want to come in for tea or coffee?” Harry asked feeling nervous

“No, no that’s fine, I should um I should get back home um.. Bye Harry” He smiled, Harry nodded and pulled out his key

“Bye Louis” He grinned and placed the key in the lock turning it and opening the door

“Oh and Harry” Louis said, Harry turned around to look at Louis who kissed his cheek quickly and turned around “See you tomorrow” and he walked away leaving Harry with hot cheeks and a wide smile

Harry closed his front door and watched from the little peeping hole as Louis walked away and sighed sinking down the door and grabbing his phone, dialling Lous number as he jumped up from the floor, the ringing stopped and Harry started talking immediately.

“We finished at lunch and then we went and grabbed a hot dog, Louis actually ate food, and then we went and sat by the pond and oh my god his so amazing, Lou and then he walked me home and kissed my cheek, such a gentleman” Harry rushed down the phone

“Um it’s Tom mate, I’ll just get Lou”

“Oh cheers mate, tell her what I just told you” Harry sighed falling onto his sofa happily

“Hey Haz, that’s cute so Louis is able to eat” she laughed

“He called me a hipster,” Harry said 

“A hipster?” Lou asked

“He also said I was beautiful but he called me a hipster” He said and Lou chuckled “I’m going to show him hipster”

“I’m in on this” Lou laughed down the phone line and proceeded in making a plan with Harry so by the next day, It was such a solid plan and Harry didn’t even care that he had to arrive at work half an hour early,

Lou walked out of the elevator about five minutes after he arrived and promptly dropped her smoothie earning a loud

“Hey” from Jeremy the janitor as she looked around

“Jeeze Harry, you and Louis went all out in the decorating” She whistled, stepping over the mess she made and Jeremy sighed and started to mop the floor, Harry grinned and nodded as Lou walked over to him and messed up his hair slightly and placed glasses on his nose pushing him behind the desk, her following and ducking below the desk. He watched the elevator as the minutes drew past, Lou humming to herself. He jumped as her hand went into his pocket and he looked down at her

“You’ve got better scores at me on angry birds and more levels” She shrugged, Harry laughed and looked back at the elevator, biting his lip every time it opened expecting it to be Louis, an feeling disappointed when it wasn’t.

He leant over the desk and watched the elevator rising and wondered if this time Louis would be in it. The door opened and Louis and Zayn walked out, Louis dropped the newspaper and coffee he was holding and stared at Harry

“Again, what the fuck is wrong with people today” Jeremy groaned into his mop.

Louis walked over to the desk stepping over the spilt coffee and Harry kept his eye contact the whole way over

“What the fuck are those” Louis practically growled

“What are what?” Harry asked

“Those fucking glasses” He said poking the frame, Harry smirked

“Oh these? I don’t know I just thought they’d go with the whole hipster look” Harry shrugged

“I hate you” Louis groaned turning around and walking past Jeremy who was cleaning up the coffee from the floor “You owe me a coffee, Styles”  
Harry laughed and Lou popped up from under the desk

“He so wanted to bang you right then” She grinned

“Lou” Harry giggled

“Nope, you owe me a free lunch” She grinned and ran a hand through Harrys hair before walking out of the desk, sending him a wave before walking off towards the wardrobe.

Harry sighed to himself and sank down the desk and rested his chin on his hands looking around bored.

“Mate, thanks so much for yesterday” Zayn said sarcastically walking over to him, Harry raised an eyebrow

“Hmm?” He asked

“Harry this, Harry that” Zayn smiled shaking his head

“Harry this what?” He asked intrigued

“Harry let me touch his hair oh my god Zayn it’s so soft,” Zayn said in an unconvincing Louis imitation “And I kissed his cheek Zayn, I actually kissed his cheek and oh my goodness I almost died on the floor”

“I got this one calling up as the door closed going off to my husband about how much of a gentleman Louis was and he wouldn’t stop going on about how great Louis arse is” Lou said popping out of an office near by

“I-I did not, well not knowingly but shut up” Harry groaned, 

“Seriously dude, one of you has to make a move soon or I’m going to lock you in a cupboard and push your heads together” Zayn replied, Harry smiled at him

“You should be nicer to me, I got you an interview with Caroline” Harry smiled

“I love you man, you’re the best” Zayn cried theatrically clutching his heart

“Thought so” Harry grinned

“Hey hey hey, what’s going on here?” Louis asked walking down the corridor looking curiously at them all

“We were talking about Harrys obsession with your bu-“

“We we’re not, Lou shut up” Harry interrupted her throwing himself across the desk and covering Lous mouth, Zayn laughed loudly

“Just telling the lad I loved him for getting me an interview with Caroline” Zayn grinned

“Oh but at what cost?” Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows

“One dance at the Christmas party” Harry muttered darkly, Louis smiled

“So that’s why you really didn’t want to go,” He said,

“If she tries to kiss me again” Harry shook his head and pulling a disgusted face, 

“Ew” Louis said and they all looked at him “I mean, back to work kiddies” and he turned around and walked off, Harry watching his back, holding in a sigh because he wasn’t some love struck teenage girl, he wasn’t.

“I’m older than him” Lou frowned before looking at Harry “See obsessed with his bum” Lou added before walking away leaving Harry with flushed cheek.  
“See you, thanks for the interview dude” Zayn smiled walking off and leaving Harry to sort through the memos and walk around, by lunch Harry was ready to fall asleep, Liam walked over to him at lunch and smiled as he sat on Harrys desk, Harry followed him

“So Liam, what does on in that mind of yours?” Harry asked curiously

“An awful lot unfortunately, and people seem to take advantage of it” He sighed

“Yeah, I know that feeling, well Liam” Harry nodded

“Well, how’s everything going then?” Liam asked

“Truthfully? I think it’s all alright really” He smiled, Lou walked over to them and pulled both of their ears

“ow ow ow” Harry whined wincing and Liam made an odd wheezing noise as Lou pulled them over to the elevator

“Be all hipster and shit” Lou winked at Harry who rubbed his ear as Lou let go

“Is she always like that?” Liam asked

“Always” Harry nodded leaning against the wall, putting his glasses back up his nose and looking up at the ceiling

“You should have put a daisy chain in your hair” Lou mused

“I’m not putting flowers in my hair” Harry groaned

“If you're going for the hipster look Niall has a guitar downstairs,” Liam grinned

“Oh my god” Harry sighed looking at the ceiling as if it were going to tell him why his friends were all such idiots.

“Looking for an epiphany, Haz?” Lou asked

“Looks like he’s on his way over here” Liam responded

“He’s eyeing you hungrily Haz” Lou whispered

“Going to ram you into the elevator and have his way with you” Liam added

“You too Liam, really?” Harry sighed as he felt a body against his

“Hi” Louis grinned as Harry looked down

“Um, hey” Harry smiled as Louis took a small step back and smiled at the other two who were looking around as if not seeing them, looking awkward as anything

“Your friends are weird” Louis pointed out

“I thought Liam was normal” He sighed

“Wait for me, oh my god Harry I got a shot, because of you I’m going to be designing this weeks design page and I’ve been dreaming about this my whole life” Zayn said jumping over Jeremy’s cleaning trolley and skidding to a stop in front of Harry and pulling him into a hug before hugging Liam who cautiously patted his back

“Congrats” Harry beamed at him as the elevator opened and they piled in, Harry crammed between Louis and Lou who was pushing him further into Louis.

“Lou” He wheezed as Louis hit the corner of the lift looking at Harry, as Harry was almost on top of him “Stop can’t breathe”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything,” She giggled

“Sorry Louis” Harry gasped as he was pushed against Louis again by a sniggering Lou

“It’s okay, your friend seems to be having some sort of breakdown” He chuckled, Harry looked down at him

“I wish it was that simple or I’d have sent her off to a therapist ages ago” Harry tried to laugh, but he honestly didn’t know what to do in a situation like this, he could feel Louis heart beating against his chest and feel Louis breath against his neck and if he just tilted his head that little bit they’d practically be kissing. The door opened and they both fell out hitting the floor with a thump,

“Ow, Lou I’m going to get my sister to slap you” he growled sitting up and shaking his head

“Your sister is in England” Lou pointed out

“Ugh” He groaned standing up and holding a hand out for Louis to take, Louis looked at it and placed his hand in Harrys and Harry had to stop himself from swooning and pulled Louis up “Sorry” he added as their hands dropped much to his disappointment

“No problem” He smiled as the five made their way over to the cafeteria, Harrys hand still burning from Louis touch

“Shitty foods come to me” Lou hissed at the food

“I think I was a bad effect on her” Harry mused as Niall waved at them, Harry waved back

“You having rabbit food?” Lou asked turning to Louis

“Oh um, I don’t know?” He replied looking a little shocked

“You’re new,” Niall said pointing at Zayn

“I am” Zayn nodded

“You’re hot” Niall replied and Zayn stepped back a little

“It’s alright, the first time I met him he grabbed my face and Eskimo kissed me saying he liked my hair, he’s just overly friendly,” Harry laughed as Zayn nodded slightly

“He didn’t call me hot or Eskimo kiss me” Liam pouted looking slightly put out, Niall blushed slightly and looked down at the food putting some chips in a bun and taking a bite. 

“I can if you want” Niall added and Liam blushed a little

“Oh um… no it’s- it’s okay” Liam said cautiously and looked at the food on display “I’ll have the curry” He said quickly and Harry watched him take the plate from Niall and hurry off, Louis whistled lowly and Harry burst into giggled causing Niall to hit him around the head.

The rest of the day was spent teasing Liam who would turn everything around on Harry and they both spent the rest of the day with permanent blushes.  
Harry walked home that evening looking up at the sky as snow began to fall, he smiled and stood in it for a minute before setting over to his apartment and setting himself on his sofa for the night, wrapped up in a blanket,

He woke up the next day with a groan as someone was abusing his door; he stood up wrapping the blanket around his waist and walked to the door, wondering how he could kill Lou when he opened the door. Only when he did open it, it wasn’t Lou at all but Louis stood looking a little nervous

“Louis?” Harry asked in his half asleep mind wondering somewhere in the back of his mind if he was dreaming or if this was actually happening

“Um, hi” Louis replied looking at Harrys chest and suddenly Harry was a lot more awake and a lot more aware that he was naked under the small blanket and Louis was on his doorstep

“Come in?” He asked groggily, and Louis stepped in to his flat cautiously. Harry closed the door and bit his lip

“I’m going to um… put some clothes on” He said before almost running to his room and throwing on his favourite jumper and sweatpants before walking out of his room to see Louis looking at the artwork on his walls

“Hey” Louis smiled looking at Harry

“Hi, wha-why-um” he blinked

“Oh, well we have the day off and I came to make sure you were coming to the party” Louis smiled and Harry wondered if he wasn’t actually asleep

“Um, well yeah I’ll be going, if-if you want” he replied and Louis grinned walking over to him

“I’ll go now if you want, I didn’t think you’d be asleep still” He said shyly

“No, no stay um, want some tea or coffee?” Harry asked and Louis smiled again and Harry decided that he always wanted to see Louis smiling.

“Tea please, milk no sugar” Harry nodded and walked over to his kitchen, Louis following and leaning on the counter as Harry made two cups of tea.

“What shall we do then?” Harry asked

“Lets be lazy shits and cuddle on the sofa eating ice cream and crying over the Notebook” Louis smirked as Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face 

“Really?” He whined handing a cup of tea to Louis and walking over towards the sofa, the cuddling bit did sound nice.

“Don’t worry, I cried during the Titanic, nothing to be shamed about” Louis grinned. Harry looked at Louis thoughtfully

“In the Titanic?” Harry asked

“Well yeah, I just thought she was going to jump and she just needed him to save her”

“You cried at the beginning?” Harry chuckled

“At least I don’t cuddle with Teddy bears” Louis replied, Harry sighed and sank down onto his sofa and threw the teddy at him, Louis smiled and sat next to Harry. Harry bit his lip and looked at him. Louis sipped his tea and smiled

“So you want to watch a film?” Harry asked 

“Yeah, okay” Louis nodded and smiled “Do you have Love actually, you know it being Christmas and all?” and Harry melted a little more into the sofa

“It my favouritist film ever” Harry smiled happily and Louis grinned back as Harry stood up and walked over to his TV and found the DVD and placed it in the player, jumping up and bounding back to the sofa grinning

“You’re cute” Louis laughed

“Thank you” Harry chuckled burying down into the sofa, Louis looked at him thoughtfully and Harry returned his gaze

“What?” Harry asked

“Nothing” Louis replied sinking into the sofa as well, Harry looked back at the film and grabbed the control before pressing play. For once in his life he didn’t get completely taken in by the film because he was acutely aware of Louis sat next to him, and he could feel Louis eyes on him and he wasn’t sure what to do until he saw Louis twitch as if to come closer to Harry but think better of it, 

Harry bit back all voices saying no and grabbed Louis waist who let out a squeal of surprise and pulled Louis to him so that he fell against him with a small ‘oomph’ and a small chuckle from Harry as Louis cuddled into his side with a shy smile,

The rest of the film was pretty much forgotten about because all Harry could think about was the smaller boy in his arms, whos head was buried in his neck and legs entwined with his, and how bloody perfect this felt.

The credits ended and Louis sighed looking up at Harry

“The party’s in half an hour you know” he stated and Harry jumped forgetting that voices existed and chuckled

“Oh right, I should go and get ready” He sighed; Louis nodded and untangled his feet from Harrys and pulling his arms back from around Harrys chest. They stood up together and stretched

“Need a shower, if you want anything just help yourself, unless you need to go back to yours or anything” Harry smiled and walked backwards towards his bedroom door

“Nah, I’ll just come watch you shower” Louis smirked and Harry laughed

“Cheeky” He murmured turning around and walking into his room grabbing a towel and some clothes suitable for a Christmas party and walked out to see Louis pouring himself a cup of tea, Harry closed his eyes burning the memory in his head because Louis honestly looked like he belonged there.

“Hurry it up Harry and stop staring at my sexiness or we’re going to be late” Louis grinned, Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards his bathroom closing the door and stripping of his clothes before jumping in the shower and washing his hair twice. He sighed at the water running over his shoulders until a knock at the door sounded

“Yeah?” He asked

“Harry I really need to pee, I’m coming in” Louis said

“What?” Harry asked panicked because he was in the shower, he was sure there was some sort of rule that Louis couldn’t come in and see him just yet.

“The shower isn’t helping my peeing situation and I just downed a cup of tea,” Louis whined through the door

“Um o-okay” Harry frowned stepping further into the shower, thankful of the glass door that meant he could only see fuzzy shapes as Louis walked into the room

“Nice room” Louis said sounding awkward

“Just pee” Harry chuckled running his hands through his hair and waiting for Louis to finish because he was now ready to get out

“You finished in there?” Louis asked as the toilet sounded and the tap was turned on causing Harry to yelp as the shower became suddenly hotter “Shit sorry” Louis replied

“Its cool” Harry replied chuckling at his pun before turning the water off and Louis made an awkward chuckle as he threw Harrys towel over the top of the shower before making a dash out of the room, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and grinned as he stepped out of the shower. He got dressed and towelled his hair dry before walking out of the bathroom seeing Louis sat on his sofa.

“Ready?” He asked and Harry nodded “okay, so I hope you don’t mind but I’ve already dibbed you as my date”

Harry laughed and shook his head, picking up his shoes and sitting on his sofa to put them on. Louis stood up and skipped over to the door as Harry picked up his phone from the charger and grabbed his wallet and keys putting them in his blazer before putting it on and joining Louis at the door. 

They walked together down the stairs and across the streets into Central park hands brushing against each others yet again, Harry briefly wondered what Louis would say if he grabbed his hand but his thoughts were broken off as instead Louis grabbed his hand and pulled Harry along

“You walk slow” He said and Harry just smiled as their hands fit together, he tried not to think cliché but in all honestly he was trying not to have a teenage girl fit over it.

They reached the office and looked up at the lighted sign and grinned at each other before entering the party, hands still linked together much to Harrys delight.  
They walked into the elevator and Harry smiled as Louis looked at the floor levels until they were on their level at which Louis pulled Harry from the elevator as loud music filled the room.

“This is already better than last years” Harry grinned

“Whys that?” Louis asked smiling at him

“That god awful plant has gone” Harry smirked looking at Louis

“I did hate that” Louis nodded looking serious for a moment before a grin took over his face

“No, but last year you weren’t talking to me” Harry pointed out

“This is true, but you weren’t talking to me” Louis retorted

“This is true, but I was scared” Harry pouted and Louis laughed playfully slapping at his cheek

“Well Mr scaredy pants, I have to go mingle with those scary people in suits for about an hour and your friend looks ready to pass out and Liams arm looks ready to fall off” Louis smiled

“Oh okay, see you later, oh and you owe me a dance” Harry smiled

“Oh really why is that?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk

“You did dib me as your date” Harry pointed out and Louis grinned 

“That I did” and with that he walked off swinging his hips a little more than usual and Harry cursed him for having such an amazing arse. He walked slowly over to Lou and Liam as Lou gripped onto Liam practically bouncing up and down.

“Holding hands,” she squealed, “you looked like a cute little couple”

“We cuddled, on my sofa” Harry sighed slipping into a chair beside them and they joined him

“She hasn’t stopped squeezing my arm since you stepped out of that elevator, I wear to god if it stops working-“

“Hey” Niall greeted Loudly looking down at them

“Niall” Harry grinned at him; Niall looked around for a chair but ended up sitting down on Liams lap with a small smile at Liam

“You could have sat on Harrys lap” Liam blushed

“And be bitch slapped by Louis, I’d rather not” He grinned

“Too true” Liam laughed placing his arms delicately on Nialls hips, and Harry grinned at Lou.

They mingled together for a while laughing at the people around them getting increasingly drunker, Lou went to get them drinks and came back with a giggling Zayn across her shoulder

“I’m going to dance” He stated “On the table”

And Harry had to wrestle him down from the table and give him some water before he’d chilled down enough to dance normally with them.  
They ended up in the boardroom and Harry was now on his third beer lying on one of the desks pushed to the side staring at the ceiling as Lou threw snowmen at the reindeer convinced she was in an angry birds game, festive edition of course, no one tried to stop her, although some people who were passing that got hit did shout out some nasty comments.

“I never knew the room had a chandelier” Harry noted staring at the large light above him “I wonder if it’d hurt if it fell on me” He wondered aloud

“Where are Niall and Liam?” Lou asked looking at Harry

“They went off to snog in the bathroom,” He said to her with a smile

“Where is Zayn?” She asked

“Went to find Perrie? I think he said” Lou nodded and threw another snowman that collided with Louis’ chest

“Ouch” He pouted

“Louis” Harry grinned “Did you know there was a chandelier in here?”

“How much has he had to drink?” Louis stage whispered to Lou

“Hey, I’m not drunk, I just never noticed” He shrugged sitting up on the table, Louis walked closer and grinned

“So apparently I owe you a dance?” He grinned

“Indeed” Harry nodded “Are you offering one now?” He asked and Louis held out a hand

“You treat my Hazza well, Louis or I’ll kick you in the balls” Lou warned him

“Lou” Harry pouted, “You’ll scared him off”

“Nah” Louis replied, grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him up, Harry waved at Lou and followed Louis out of the board room and into the function room that most people were dancing in, Louis spun around and placed his arms around Harrys shoulders as Harry placed his hands on Louis waist and they swayed to the music

“Ah, Harry” Caroline’s voice broke through the music and Harry looked over to see her hurrying towards him

“Um, bit busy” He said to her

“Right yeah, so I’ve been talking to Perrie and she let it slip that you’re possible gay and…” She trailed off as Louis laughed into Harrys neck

“Right” Harry nodded “I’m not possibly gay, I’m very gay and I have tried to tell you” Caroline nodded and stepped back

“Yeah, sorry” and she was off leaving Louis in hysterics and Harry to snort out a laugh before resting his chin on the top of Louis head. 

“So did you have fun with the scary people in suits?” Harry asked

“I’m a scary person in a suit” Louis replied panting a little from laughing “and no it was boring,” He pouted

“You were but I’m not sure, you’re nicer when you're not in a suit” Harry smiled, Louis returned it as they continued to slow dance until an upbeat song came on and Louis gave Harry a mischievous smirk causing Harry to wonder what was going trough Louis mind until Louis spun around and pressed his back into Harrys chest

“Dance all sexy like Harry” He replied twisting his head to look up at Harry, Harry gripped Louis waist tighter and moved his hips in time with Louis’ as Louis grinned up at him. Harry had the urge to bend his head down and cover Louis’ lips with his own, but he didn’t know how Louis would feel about that in a work environment. 

Although Louis was grinding into him and that was a very unprofessional thing to do to a colleague. So Harry said fuck you to logic and fuck you to reason and dipped his head slowly so his lips were barely touching Louis, Louis let out a shuddering breath and pulled away, 

Harry gulped; he knew it was the wrong thing to do. He knew it. But before he could open his mouth to respond Louis spun around and pulled Harry back in crashing their lips together. Harry made a surprised noise before his hands gripped back on to Louis hips pulling him closer to him. 

Their lips moved in sync and Harry felt like his whole life was meaningless up until this moment, as if it had all just lead up to this moment of amazingness that threatened to cause him to have a heart attack, because his heart was beating so fast, and his lungs where compressing air and Louis’ everything was making him dizzy. He pulled away for air looking at Louis as if he were about to fade into the air,

“Wow” Louis breathed 

“Yeah” Harry whispered pressing his forehead against Louis’ as the music became slow once more

“Lets go sit with your friends?” Louis asked and Harry smiled with a nod and they pulled away from each other, Harry slipping his hand into Louis’, Happy to feel  
Louis tighten the grip as they made their way over to Liam, Niall, Lou, Zayn and the girl with purple hair. Harry sat down and Louis sat on his lap, even with thespare chair and Harry couldn’t help but squeal inside. This was like a dream come true since he’d first seen Louis walk out of the Elevator on his first morning, too tight work trousers and suspenders that shouldn’t look good, but fuck could he pull them off well… 

Talking about pulling them off, Louis was grinding slowly into Harry and it really was not a fair situation. He squeezed Louis’ hips to tell him to stop what he was doing but Instead of that, Louis ground a little harder, and Harry had to use all his will power not to make any noise

“What’s the time?” He managed to ask, thanking anything and anyone because his voice could still work

“Half twelve” Lou replied “I should probably get going, I don’t want to wake Lux up any later” She stood up and kissed them all on the cheek before wondering off to the Elevator with a reindeer in tow attached to her wrist by a piece of tinsel.

“Can I walk you home?” Louis whispered into his ear, smirk on his face, Harry gulped and nodded as Louis stood up

“Best get going, early morning and all” He saluted before grabbing Harrys hand and dragging him to the Elevator, Harry turned around ad walked backwards waving at his friends who were all grinning knowingly at him, he shrugged and turned back around, wrapping his arms around Louis waist and resting his head on Louis shoulder closing his eyes

“Don’t fall asleep!” Louis poked him

“I’m not” Harry smiled opening an eye and looking at Louis.

“Good” and with that Louis pushed him into the Elevator and after pushing the ground floor button shoved Harry against the wall fiercely, Harrys eyes widened in surprise but as Louis’ lips ravished his own, all normal thoughts vanished because maybe now his days were a lot less predictable now that it was Louis and him against the world, and some how, the world was on their side.


End file.
